Lucky Winner
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan wins a competition to meet his favorite youtuber, AmazingPhil, and earns a friendship.


"Oh my God. I can't believe this is actually happening. Oh my God," 15-year-old, Dan Howell, whispered as he paced back and forth in his bedroom, not taking his eyes away from his computer screen.

It had been a week since Dan had entered a competition to meet his favorite Youtuber, his idol, AmazingPhil. Dan had been watching his videos for years now. He had just found out that he had one the competition and now he was actually going to meet AmazingPhil. He was going to meet him and have lunch with him and possibly interview him if there was time left. Dan was extremely excited but he was also nervous and he had no idea what he was going to say when he met Phil.

"So, I take it that you won the competition?" Dan jumped as soon as he heard a voice. He looked over and sighed in relief when he saw his best friend, PJ Liguori, standing in his doorway, raising his eyebrows at him.

"God, PJ! Don't do that to me," Dan said, taking a deep breath.

PJ laughed at him. He walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "So, are you going to meet him?"

"I won the competition. I actually won!" Dan exclaimed.

"Congrats!" PJ gave Dan a friendly hug. "I know how much you wanted it. But, you don't look very happy," he said.

"No, I actually really am happy. I'm just totally nervous. What if I freak out in front of him? I'm no good with talking to strangers. I mean, what if he thinks I'm a weirdo?" Dan asked. He groaned and continued pacing again.

"Dan, calm down. AmazingPhil is just a normal person like you. It's not like he's a huge celebrity," PJ said.

"He's basically a huge celebrity in the Youtube community. Everybody knows who AmazingPhil is," Dan told him.

"Don't think about it like that Dan, or else you really will freak out," PJ warned gently. He sighed and looked over at Dan, "just be yourself and I'm sure everything will be okay. Just take a deep breath and relax,"

"Should I really be myself?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked over at PJ.

"Well…" PJ began to say. He let out a laugh, "yes… be yourself," he said.

"Ugh! Fine. I'm sure I'll figure something out. There's still two more days until I met him anyways," Dan said.

danisnotonfire _Ahh can't believe I'm on my way to meet AmazingPhil for the first time! Details later! Wish me luck! :p_

"Just relax, Dan. Everything will be okay. Be yourself," Dan whispered as he walked into Starbucks, on a Monday afternoon.

It was finally the day that Dan was meeting AmazingPhil and he couldn't be more nervous. It had been about two years since he started watching his videos and looked up to Phil a lot. Phil was the reason why Dan wanted to start making Youtube videos, but of course, he was too afraid and every time he wanted to make a beginning video, he procrastinated.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself. People probably think I'm crazy," Dan mumbled.

Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked around once he was inside Starbucks, seeing no sign of Phil yet, which worried him. Dan pulled out his phone and looked at the time, which was 12 o'clock exactly. Dan sighed and then he walked over to a table by the window and sat down, not wanting to get his coffee until Phil arrived.

It's been about 15 minutes now and Phil was running late. Dan was worried that maybe Phil had forgotten about the meet-up today or maybe he had something more important to do than meet some silly teenager.

"Fuck," Dan whispered. He hid his face in his hands, trying to relax.

"Are you Dan Howell?" Dan immediately looked up when he heard the familiar voice and quickly stood up when he saw who had spoken to him. It was AmazingPhil. _The_ AmazingPhil. Dan couldn't believe his eyes.

"Um, I-I… yeah, that's me," Dan said, trying his absolute hardest not to freak out in front of Phil. He didn't want Phil to think that he was some crazy, internet fangirl. That was the last thing that he wanted.

"So sorry that I'm late. I lost track of time and then I had to rush to get ready," Phil said.

"No, it's fine. I didn't mind waiting," Dan told him, smiling a little.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Dan," Phil said. He gave him a friendly hug.

Dan smiled and immediately hugged him back. He couldn't help but notice that Phil gave the most amazing hugs.

"So…" Phil finally pulled away from the hug. "Do you want to get some coffee and then we can chat?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Dan said, feeling a little bit more calmer. PJ was definitely right. Phil was just a normal person like everybody else. Dan knew that he had absolutely nothing to worry about, for now.

Dan and Phil finally got their coffees and they were now sitting back at the table that Dan had been currently at. It had been silent for a few minutes and Dan felt like an idiot. He had no clue what to say to Phil without looking like an idiot.

"Hey, Dan?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows as he watched him. "Are you okay?"

Dan immediately looked up at him. He sighed and nodded, "yeah… I-I'm just so nervous,"

"Why are you so nervous?" Phil asked calmly. "There's nothing to be nervous about,"

"I know but you're like my favorite Youtuber ever and I just have no idea to say and I was so worried about making a fool of myself which I'm already doing. I'm sorry if I wasted any of your time," Dan mumbled.

"Oh stop it. You haven't wasted any of my time at all. It's okay to be nervous but Dan, just remember that I am just a normal human being like you. I'm not going to judge you for anything. I actually want to get to know you," Phil assured Dan.

"Really?" Dan asked, a little surprised, as he looked up at Phil again.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I mean, you seem like a cool guy and everything," he said.

Dan blushed. "Well, thanks. I'm not really. I'm just some lame teenagers who likes to spend his time on the internet," he said.

"We already have a lot in common then," Phil said jokingly, smiling.

Dan couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Thank you," he said.

"For what? What are you thanking me for?" Phil asked, blinking a few times.

"I don't know. Just… for everything, really. I know we've just met but you've been like my idol for years… ever since I started watching Youtube videos," Dan said. He took a deep breath, "I still can't believe that I'm talking to you right now,"

"Well then, you are absolutely welcome," Phil said. "So, do you make Youtube videos?"

"Nah," Dan said, shaking his head. "I mean, I want to. I really, really want to. It's just… I have no idea where to start. I don't know how to use cameras and I don't know how to film videos," he mumbled.

"I can teach," Phil said. He bit his lip, "well… I can try. I'm not an expert but I know pretty much how to start Youtube,"

"You would really do that for me?" Dan asked, a little shocked.

"Of course I would. I would do anything for one of my subscribers," Phil said.

"That would be amazing," Dan said. He smiled, "maybe one day I'll be big enough and we could collab together,"

Phil laughed. "I'd be happy to collab with you," he whispered.

Dan blushed and looked down at his coffee, praying that Phil didn't notice him blushing.

Dan and Phil sat in Starbucks for about an hour before they finally left and decided to go to the town park, which thankfully, wasn't too busy. Dan and Phil walked over to an empty bench and sat down next to each other.

"I noticed something…" Phil said as he looked over at Dan.

"Oh God, what did you notice?" Dan asked, slightly joking, as he looked back at Phil.

Phil laughed and shook his head. "No, it's just… you seem very mature for a 15 year old,"

"Really?" Dan asked, He laughed, "no one's ever told me that before,"

"There's a first time for everything," Phil told him. He smiled.

"Well, thank you. I'm going to take that as a compliment," Dan said.

"Do you think we could ever hang out some other time?" Phil asked nervously.

"You mean, hang out after this?" Dan asked. He took a deep breath, "as friends?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know… I just think we have a lot of the same common interests. We love the same bands and we watch the same TV shows and we love the same movies. I just don't want this to be the last time we hang out," Phil said.

"I would absolutely love to hang out with you again, Phil," Dan said. He couldn't help but smile.

"So, would it be okay if I asked for your number?" Phil asked.

Dan laughed and nodded. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Phil. "Put yours in and I'll put mine in yours,"

"Okay," Phil also pulled out his phone and gave it to Dan. They exchanged numbers.

It was hours later when Phil had walked Dan home, around 6 o'clock at night. Dan and Phil had spent all day together, just talking to each other about everything and nothing. It was the perfect day and Dan was a little sad that the day was coming to an end but he knew that this wasn't the last time that he was going to see Phil.

"Thanks for walking me home, Phil. You didn't really have to though," Dan said as he turned and looked up at Phil, smiling. Dan was now standing in front of Phil and they were on his porch.

"Don't be ridiculous! I wanted to walk you home. It was a nice extra 20 minutes of talking to you," Phil said.

Dan smiled even bigger. "So, I'll see you later then?" He asked hopefully.

"You'll definitely see me later," Phil whispered. He wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him.

Dan closed his eyes as he hugged Phil back. He almost didn't want to let go of him but he did.

"Thanks for an amazing day," Dan said as they pulled away from the hug, looking up at Phil again.

"No need to thank me. I'm glad that you won the competition," Phil said.

"I definitely feel like a lucky winner," Dan said, blushing.

"I better get going before it gets too dark," Phil said. He sighed.

"I'll call you or text you later, okay?" Dan said. He took a deep breath and then he opened the door. He was about to walk into the house but he stopped when Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Phil?" Dan asked, shocked.

"I shouldn't do this but I need to," Phil whispered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dan's.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock but he kissed Phil back. Dan's cheeks were definitely red by now.

Dan and Phil kissed for a few more seconds before Phil finally pulled away from the kiss, staring at Dan, taking deep breaths.

"See you later, Dan," Phil whispered before he turned around and walked off the porch.

Dan's eyes went wide as he watched Dan. He took a deep breath, "I was definitely a lucky winner," he whispered.


End file.
